


First Time

by geeky_ramblings



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Bottom!Sheriff, First Time, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:50:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3152924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John never felt so nervous in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [musikurt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/gifts).



John Stilinski never felt so nervous in his life and that included the time Claudia went into early labor. There had been many firsts over the years but he had never been with a man before. Yet, he couldn’t deny the fact that he was head over in heels in love with Jordan Parrish, who was way too young for someone like him. For some reason, however, Jordan wanted him.

He had proven his sincerity time and time again — still, John didn’t think that Jordan knew what he was getting himself into. Sure, he had been all gung ho when he first started to woo the older man. John, of course, had found it adorable. Jordan had done everything from buying him flowers to giving him treats that wasn’t on Stiles’ approved food list for John. So why was John second guessing his decision now. He loved Jordan and wanted to be with him but when it came to sex, John felt inept.

Claudia had been his first and only partner. When she died, John had gone into celibate monk mode until a young deputy had wormed his way into his life and heart. Yet as he stood there in Jordan’s apartment half-naked, he couldn’t help but feel uncomfortable. This was all new to him — what if John sucked at it. Up until now they had only traded hand jobs but they agreed that they both wanted more.

Seeing Jordan’s hard body and large cock, John felt a bit self-conscious. The Sheriff might be fit for a man of his age but he was not as handsome as Jordan was. He was about to cover himself up when Jordan stop him.

“Please don’t that,” the young deputy whispered before pulling John’s pants and boxers down. “You're beautiful.”

Blushing, John stood there as Jordan, who was kneeling on the ground, wrapped his lips around his length. As he began to alternate between licking and sucking, John began to feel himself relax. He wanted this; he wanted this so badly. John just needed to be more confident so when Jordan began speed things up a little, the older man groaned.

“Want to come but not like this,” he said trying to catch his breath. “Need you inside of me.”

Reluctantly, Jordan stopped what he was doing before standing up. He then led John to his bedroom. Still a bit nervous, he made himself at home on Jordan’s bed and waited. Taking charge, Jordan took a tube of lube and a condom out of his night table. After kissing John on the lips, Jordan began to prepare his lover slow. One finger joined another until the Sheriff felt himself relax again. It was new but it felt good. As Jordan thrusted them into his lover’s open, John began to pant. He wanted so much more than Jordan’s fingers.

“Please,” he begged. “Please fuck me.”

Finally, Jordan took his fingers and replaced them with his condom clad cock. Slowly he pushed into John. After waiting for his lover to adjust Jordan began to gentle rhythm. It didn’t take for John to lose himself to Jordan’s movements. Soon the older man was pushing himself back on his lover’s cock. With each thrust, Jordan’s length brush against his sweet spot. It felt so good and John wondered why he had waited so long. As the night progressed, all of John’s fears were dispelled. His first time had been wonderful because it was with the man he loved.


End file.
